


Fairytale Gone Bad

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [29]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So, Piman-kun... what do I have to do to get your services?"





	Fairytale Gone Bad

**Title:** Fairytale Gone Bad

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 633

 **Prompt:[226\. Laughter forbidden](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [7 – Cosplaying](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. The ItaJan’s episode I refer to is the one from 2015.06.11.

 

“I'm telling you, Nakajima. Laughter forbidden.”

Those were the first words Hikaru uttered the moment they stepped inside his apartment.

Yuto would’ve feigned some indignation – it was fit, really – hadn't his boyfriend understood his intentions straight away.

“Why should I laugh, Hikka?” he asked then, choosing innocence as a strategy; he didn’t get surprised, though, finding out it wasn’t going to work.

“Please, don’t even try. You’ve been laughing your ass off since the moment I’ve gotten off the van cosplaying as a damn pepper.” he said, getting rid of his jacket in the entrance and walking past the younger and toward the living room.

Yuto found him a moment later splayed on the couch, the frown on his face so deep it could’ve very well become permanent.

“Well...” he shrugged, sitting down in the microscopic spot his boyfriend had left for him. “Okay, fine. But I really wasn’t expecting it, I didn’t think they would’ve actually make you dress up like that.” he chuckled, unable to help it. “But I wasn’t planning on making fun of you, I swear!” he told him, leaning toward him. Hikaru pushed him away though, knowing him too well to actually fall for it.

“Like I said, Yutti. Don’t even try.” he reproached him.

“But seriously, Hikka. No matter how ridiculous you looked in that attire... I think you were pretty great with that kid. At some point during the footage I almost forgot you had your face painted green.” he smirked.

“Well, I'm a professional. I did what I had to.” Hikaru said, without even trying to look dignified. He knew it was a lost battle.

Yuto tried to get close to him again, and this time Hikaru actually made room for him, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“So, Piman-kun...” Nakajima told him, smirking and raising his head to press a kiss on his jaw. “What do I have to do to get your services? You know I’ve always been particularly fond of the idea of waking up to you being there. And I wouldn’t mind the dreamy-atmosphere either.”

Hikaru shook his head, exasperated.

“That depends. Are you scared of green peppers too?” he asked, deciding to indulge him for a moment. He should’ve known it was a bad idea.

“Not really.” Yuto sat up, looking straight into his eyes, as serious as he could manage. “But I'm really, really frightened by my naked boyfriend in my bed. Think it’s possible to wake up to that?” he asked, the supposedly innocent look back on his face.

Hikaru sighed theatrically, flicking his forehead.

“You should’ve been cured already, with all the times that’s happened.” he grinned. “And anyway, I never thought it scared you so much. Quite the opposite.”

“Oh, yes.” Yuto said, pressing himself against the elder, curling up in his arms. “I'm really, really scared.” he confirmed, and hadn't been for the sultriness in his voice, Hikaru would’ve found him amusing.

“I’ll see what I can do.” he told him, his hand already travelling down the younger’s spine. “Do you mind if I leave my team home?” he kept joking, making Yuto wince.

“Please. I'm a big boy, I think you will do.”

Hikaru chuckled, shifting so that the younger was now on top of him.

“I can definitely work with that.” he told him, smiling and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “Now” he said, the grin back on his face. “Do you think undressing me yourself might prove to be just too scary?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yuto straddled him, hooking his shirt’s hem with his fingers. “I’ve got a fairy ready to help.”

There were so many things which were wrong with that whole situation, but Hikaru wasn’t about to complain.

As long as the fairy was getting some.


End file.
